Snippets
by TheAnonymousDeviant
Summary: Caroline: Both a victim and a suspect. Status: Locked in an apartment and chained to L half the time. These are scenes of their encounters together. Pre-Kira, LxOC.


"It was self defense." She claimed calmly, hands cuffed to the table and ankles shackled to the concrete floor. Her gaze bore into his onyx stare, both unblinking as an unsaid challenge rose. It was this interview that led her to being imprisoned in an apartment.

**Name: **Caroline Carder

**Nickname: **Lin (Naturally)

**DOB: **April 3rd, 1984

**Age: **23

**Place of Birth: **America

**Sex: **Female

**Height: **5'3

**Weight: **120 lbs

**Occupation: **N/A

**Features: **Dirty blonde hair (medium length), hazel eyes, fair skin, average (hourglass) build (deceptively muscular - not by much).

**Personality: **Has so far been in a calm state. Displayed anger during initial encounter and being medically treated, has since then showed no aggression. Snarky comments, often subtle. Has a tendency to answer a question with a question. Quiet - to the extent of ignoring attempts of small talk. Suspicious - causes her to try and gain control over the situation present. Attentive, more so than she lets on. Polite when it counts.

**Current Status: **Injured left leg (received during time of attack, stab wound) - estimated time of recovery: 2 weeks (mostly for internal damage to fully heal).

**Notes: **While it's noted she's the victim of the attack (accomplice of O'Brian) current witness/victim is to be treated as a suspect until the investigation has reached a close. Suspected that contact may have been had beforehand in some way and may know where O'Brian is/or what he is planning. No displays of remorse have been noted (?). Claims to be traveling - also claims to have been living in Japan for under a month (credit card history confirms this).

"Is this all you have?" The young woman inquired as she glanced at the basic information before flipping the file closed. It was too simple, she had seen police files on a few occasions to know better. When it came to Japanese law enforcement she expected the same, if not more. "Because it looks to me nothing is here that says I cannot go home."

"Mm." The strange man murmured to himself as he leaned forward and extended one arm, index finger pinning the file and dragging it back to his side. He pinched the cover between his fingers and peeled it open, simultaneously making sure it was still facing her direction. "Actually if you look here it states you're a suspect." He informed her with a knowing tone, his head bowing slightly as he continued to stalk her with his gaze.

Caroline folded her hands as she took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Right. I can't go back to America until I am cleared of _whatever _suspicions you and yours have, _but _I can return to my temporary place of residence that is still within the city. So..." She made a motion to her bound wrists.

"Ah. Of course. Your present restraints can go." The detective waved at the window, "Watari?" He called, not five seconds later an elderly man entered with a key in hand. Her legs were freed first, followed by her hands; however, before she could celebrate her new found freedom a handcuff was slapped onto her right wrist. "However, I regret to inform you that new restraints will be placed on you." His wrist raised as the old man cuffed his wrist as well, binding the two together with a lengthy chain.

She stood up and tried to pull the cuff of her wrist, naturally it was to no avail. "Is this really necessary?" The blonde glared.

"Mm..." His drawn out pause made her glare intensify. "_Yes._"

"I'm not going to be handcuffed to you while I shower or use the bathroom or-" Caroline paused as she watched him toy with his lips, appearing to be tuning her out all together. "Excuse you!"

His onyx gaze shifted back onto her, unseen eyebrow creasing together slightly. "We will be linked during public outings. You will have your privacy while at the apartment we will be sharing, which I can assure you is quite secure. Should you choose that this is unsatisfactory and attempt do something about it I will take away these privileges."

Caroline scowled, "You really think threatening me will keep me in line? I'll wager I'm able to escape your _secured_ building."

Unseen eyebrows raised as his attention was caught by her latter statement. His feet slid off the seat as he stood up, hunched over with his hands in his pockets. "If you're able to do that I'll reward you." His expression shifted into a smile as he challenged her.

"_Fine._" She spat in turn.

"Excellent." He commented, face falling back into its state of indifference as he looked at Watari. "Please bring the car around front, we'll be stopping at Miss Carder's place to pick up a few things."

Watari's head bowed, "Of course." He said before excusing himself from the interrogation room.

Caroline watched him go before looking looking at her chained wrist, she gave it a tug and watched her _captor _rock forward on the balls of his feet. "You know, it's rude to imprison a girl without even telling her your name." She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, working to calm her nerves down.

**Additional Notes: **Easily stressed. When unable to control a situation she becomes challenging to reclaim some sense of pride.

Humming at her question he half turned, forcing her to come closer as he began moving towards the door. "You may call me Ryuzaki." She barely heard him say as they left the room.

* * *

**Hi. Going to just do a bunch of snippets I have in my head between a random OC and L. They'll be in order mostly, whatever is not will be noted about whichever chapters it's between. I'm just writing to get out some scenes in my head so this won't be a play by play story.**

**So I guess enjoy?**

**If there's anything you think would be interesting scene-wise feel free to message me or tell me it in the review. I don't mind adding in more than the handful of scenes I have in my head.**

**Also, yes I am still doing my other stories even if they are taking a while. :)**


End file.
